yagakimifandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom Into You
is a yuri manga by Nio Nakatani. The original manga began serialization in April 2015 and ended on September 2019. An anime adaptation by TROYCA it aired between October 5th and December 2018 28th. A side-story light novel by Hitoma Iruma has also been announced. Summary :Yuu has always loved shoujo manga and awaits the day she gets a love confession that sends her heart aflutter with bubbles and hearts, and yet when a junior high classmate confesses his feelings to her... she feels nothing. Disappointed and confused, Yuu enters high school still unsure how to respond. That's when Yuu sees the beautiful student council president Nanami turn down a suitor with such maturity that she's inspired to ask her for help. But when the next person to confess to Yuu is Nanami herself, has her shoujo romance finally begun?'' : —Seven Seas Entertainment Characters :Main article: Characters Sayaka tile.png|link=Sayaka Saeki|Sayaka Saeki 佐伯 沙弥香 Seiji tile.png|link=Seiji Maki|Seiji Maki 槙 聖司 Doujima tile.png|link=Suguru Doujima|Suguru Doujima 堂島 卓 Koyomi tile.png|link=Koyomi Kanou|Koyomi Kanou 叶 こよみ Akari tile.png|link=Akari Hyuuga|Akari Hyuuga 日向 朱里 Anime The anime adaptation of Yagate Kimi ni Naru is set to begin on October 5th, 2018. A preview was released in June 2018. It is licensed for release in the United States, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom, Ireland, South Africa, the Netherlands, Scandinavia, Spain, Portugal, and Latin America by Sentai Filmworks. Cast *Yuuki Takada as Yuu Koito *Minako Kotobuki as Touko Nanami *Ai Kayano as Sayaka Saeki *Taichi Ichikawa as Seiji Maki Production *Directed by Makoto Kato *Screenplay by Jukki Hanada *Character design by Hiroaki Goda Based on the manga written and illustrated by Nio Nakatani and produced by TROYCA. Music *Music by Michiru Ōshima *Opening theme "Kimi ni Furete" (「君にふれて」) by Riko Azuna. *Ending theme "hectopascal" featuring Yuuki Takada and Minako Kotobuki Previews TVアニメ『やがて君になる』 PV 第1弾 TVアニメ『やがて君になる』 PV 第2弾 Illustrations Bloom into you vol 1 illustration-2.png Bloom into you volume 2 V-2.jpg Bloom into you volume 3-2.jpg Bloom into You Vol 4-2.jpg Manga :Main article: Manga The original Yagate Kimi ni Naru manga by Nio Nakatani began serialization in April 2015 in Dengeki Daioh, a monthly manga magazine published by ASCII MediaWorks (a brand of KODAKAWA). Issues continue to be released on the 27th of each month. To date, five tankōbon volumes have been released under the Dengeki Comics label. It is licensed for release in English by Seven Seas Entertainment. Volumes Vol1 cover.png|link=Volume 1|Volume 1 Vol2 cover.png|link=Volume 2|Volume 2 Vol3 cover.png|link=Volume 3|Volume 3 Vol4 cover.png|link=Volume 4|Volume 4 Vol5Cover.jpg|link=Volume 5|Volume 5 Ykc6.png|link=Volume 6|Volume 6 YagaKimi-Vol-7.jpg|link=Volume 7|Volume 7 YagaKimi-vol-8.jpg|link=Volume 8|Volume 8 Novel A side-story light novel, entitled Bloom Into You – Regarding Sayaka Saeki (『やがて君になる　佐伯沙弥香について』 Yagate Kimi ni Naru – Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite) by Hitoma Iruma with illustrations by Nio Nakatani was published on November 10, 2018. It focuses on the character Sayaka Saeki. A sequel to the novel was released on 10th May. It focuses on Sayaka and Touko in their first years. And a third light novel is currently in the works, it will be release in Spring 2020. It will focus on the university life of Sayaka. Light Novel Volumes 1.jpg|link=Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite|Volume 1 Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite 2.jpg|link=Saeki Sayaka ni Tsuite (2)|Volume 2 Saeki3.jpg|Volume 3 announcement. Stage Play A stage play adaptation ran in May 2019. A limited Blu-Ray release of the performance has also been announced, with a tentative release date of October 2019. YagaKimi stageplay 1.jpg YagaKimi stageplay.jpg YagaKimi stageplay cast.png YagaKimistageplayincostume-1.png|Cast in costume. YagaKimistageplayincostume-2.png|Cast in costume. External links * Official Website * Official Twitter Page * MyAnimeList Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Manga